Someone fighting for
by Fireflyhiro
Summary: Amelia has somehow managed to survive this long, although to her peers and superiors (and herself) it's a miracle. With a dream in her heart and no talent at her disposal, Amelia fights on everyday to find what she's been pining for all this time. ErwinXOC/ IrvinXOC Levi/OC - Different OC though.


She panted heavily as she struggled at the back of the running group, beside her another panted heavily. The young blonde boy struggled to keep up with the rest and so the two had fallen behind, gasping for breath as they forced their worn and tired bodies to move. The only thing keeping them going was the sheer will power not to give up.  
They had been lectured numerous times by their leader and their struggles would hinder the group if they continued to lag behind.  
The young boy, Armin Arlert turned  
to look at the older girl beside him was the eldest out of all of them at 18 years old she was a special exception apparently when joining the military, although no one knew her story and she hadn't yet spoke to anyone in great detail. He knew her name and where she was from, when she was questioned by the drill sergeant on why she had joined at such a late age, she held a firm gaze and said nothing.  
Amelia Longford from Trost was the girl no one knew.  
As for her abilities they were quickly weeded out from the mystery that  
was the enigma of Amelia.  
She was weak; primarily lacking in any strength apart from a mental stubbornness. The other's had noted how much she resented being weak and had laughed at her futile attempts to prove herself. She had fallen more time than fellow cadet, Eren Jaeger on the 3D manoeuvre training harness; her fitness was on par with Armin's efforts and she lacked any martial art ability. Her fellow cadets could not understand how someone so pathetic was allowed to be trained.  
And in all honesty to herself, Amelia  
couldn't understand either.  
At the moment she had slipped on a patch of wet mud and landed face first onto the soggy brown earth. Armin stopped immediately.  
"Amelia, get up come on."  
He looked up anxiously as the group moved on without them, the leader looking back before shaking his head and looking away.  
She managed to pick herself up again, her features now covered in a large portion of dirt. She didn't bother to wipe it off, with a sweet smile to Armin the two began their struggles once more.  
"Armin?"  
She later approached him in the evening whilst the trainees enjoyed their meals. Armin sat at the far table with his closest friends; Eren and Mikasa.  
They looked up at her surprise evident in their expressions. Amelia never bothered anyone at meal times, finding herself content being alone, however she felt different after the training this morning.  
"May I sit with you?"  
Her voice was quiet and timid, her face showed a blatant nervousness, probably due to her coming out of  
her own reclusive bubble. The three offered kind smiles.  
"Sure you can." Armin offered to her, he scooted a little to emphasise the offer.  
Her elated grin shone brightly as she sat down. A few eyes around the dinner hall now watched the exchange with intrigue.  
"Hey! We've all been here for months now. Why have you never come over before?"  
Eren asked rudely. Instantly Amelia's smile vanished and her shyness constricted her body.  
Mikasa was the first to react,  
jabbing Eren's ribs sharply reprimanding him for being so rude.  
"I'm so much older,"  
She started quietly staring at her crispy bread roll. She poked at it with her fork.  
"and most of you seem like good friends. I've never known that and didn't want to impose myself. I...Armin,"  
She paused her explanation to look Armin in the eye's.  
"it's selfish but today when you stopped to help. It was the first act of kindness I've ever been shown and I...want to repay your kindness  
by offering you my friendship. If you'll except it. All of you, I extend my arm of friendship. "  
At some point she had looked away bashfully having never been one to talk, she regretted such a formal proposal, but didn't know how else to put it. She waited with baited breath as her question hung in the air.  
Then laughter came from behind her and two hands clapped down roughly on her shoulders. Her face paled considerably at the fear of being mocked when she had laid her bare.  
"Amelia, don't waste your time with Jaeger the little weirdo will only chew your ear off. "  
Jean was beside her now a smirk on his face as he taunted Eren.  
"Oi, shut up. Who asked you anyway!?"  
He nibbled at Jeans bait.  
They began a heated argument over Amelia about why she was better off without the other.  
She watched the exchange confused about the situation, whilst Armin and Mikasa smiled reassuringly accepting her friendship kindly. Eventually when  
the two hob headed boys had simmered down they too declared their friendship but in a less obvious way.  
She smiled to herself that night as she lay in her bed, whilst the other girls chatted animatedly until lights out.  
The recluse was no longer alone.


End file.
